Against the Odds
by Icha-Icha Girl
Summary: Neji saw her falling off a cliff. Later, he knew that Sakura tried to end her life at that moment because of her tragic love for Sasuke. Now that he has saved her life, will he be able to save her broken heart? - *NEW TITLE AND SUMMARY*
1. Collapse

**CHAPTER I**

_August 5th_  
_Present year..._

* * *

Her forehead was sweating like hell as she was seated in a pew together with his friends.  
They were all dressed formally for the occassion and everyone was stunningly beautiful with smiles on their faces except for her. She was somehow thankful that it was only her forehead that has been sweating, because it would have been rather embarrassing if it where somewhere else.

Naruto who was beside him passed a handky to her.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"Yyy.. I am. Thank you for this." She said as she received the handky and wiping off her sweat from her forehead.

"You seem tense." Naruto curiously asked.

"Baka! Why would I? There's no reason to be. It just feels a bit humid, that's all." She replied hoping he'd stop interrogating now.

"Ehh? The room's airconditioned, why would it be humid?" He asked again wearing a cat-face look.

"Uhh!" She groaned.

She forgot the room was well ventilated. It was the Hyuga stadium fully redecorated into a grand ballroom with elegant looking drapes and fancy lights, fit for the occassion. If it hadn't been her anxiety, she wouldn't be all sweating ridiculously.

"Uhmm.. It's nothing really Naruto."  
Her voice was stern still hoping that his friend would quit asking already.

"Oh,..Okay if you say so.." Naruto replied sensing Sakura was now starting to get annoyed.

But then she thought she was kinda rude for talking to him like that, so with a smile she said

"Thanks for the handky by the way. I'll return it as soon as I get to wash it clean."

"Ahh... It's okay. You can keep it. It may be of use to you next time." He grinned.

She held on Naruto's handkerchief while her hands rested on her silk-chiffon dress which was colored light pink. Her dress had a tube cut which didn't have a neckline, freely exposing her flawless white shoulders and generously covered her breasts. The dress tightly hugs her curves at the torso part and it's knee length high skirt made her finely toned, and flawless legs visible. She wore nude high-heeled sandals to pair with. The guys wore a variation of black and grey tuxedos and the rest of the girls wore beauitufl dresses with unique designs from one another.

She turned her head around and saw a lot of familiar faces seated on the next few rows behind them. He saw his sensei Kakashi, Captain Yamato together with Aoba. She looked at the other set of rows across them and saw other shinobi's who were familiar to her. Her head was now set upfront as she, together with the others waited for the ceremony to begin.

A few minutes later, everybody was now requested to stand and the piano master from the choir started to play a lovely song which she thought was pleasantly sounding. A group of pretty little girls with a bucket of flowers walked down the aisle, followed by Tenten and Lee being paired up along with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen. Hinata then came forward with a lovely dress and a small bouquet of flowers, she was the Maid of Honor and behind him was the grooms best man who also belonged to the Hyuga clan. Later on, a set of elder people passed through the aisle among them was Tsunade-sama and Guy sensei.

The groom was already at the end of the line waiting for his turn to walk down the aisle. Sakura couldn't see him quite clearly for the shade of the sun from the outside seems to be blocking his face. He was in an all-white tuxedo with thin black lining along the edges. He didn't wore his Konoha shinobi headband, so his cursed seal was visible. His long, dark brown hair was set back with the front part gently contouring his face. Beside him was a tall man with long hair which she believed was the leader of Hyuga clan, Hiashi-sama, Hinata's father.

Soon enough, after all the entourage had taken their places the groom and Hiashi-sama moved forward. Gradually making timely paces togeter with the music. As soon as both the groom and his uncle was passed in-line to her pew, the groom turned his head towards their row and she met his gaze.

_"Neji"_

Her lips twitched as she softly whispered his name and watched him walk right forward on to the front part of the room.

He wasn't smiling at all. His expression was neutral but that moment when he turned to face her, she saw his face sad and long. She winced at the thought of it but didn't held it for long. She knew she should survive throughout the ceremony.

Afterwhich, the bride came in together with her parents. She was dressed in a white gown with floral  
embroidery. Her face was covered in a white veil. He couldn't quite see her face then but she knew she had met her somewhere.

_"What was her name again? A..aa...aaa.." S_he thought as she tried to remember.

_"Anya! That's it." _She said to herself.

Anya was a member of one of the elite family groups in the Hyuga clan. The bride walked right passed them and her parents handed her to the groom, then both of them were now at the middle standingside to side in front of a mediating elder of the clan.

This was Hyuga Neji's wedding. An arranged wedding by his uncle and of the elders. This is a customary tradition of the Hyuga clan to take a bride or a groom from their very own. This was necessary in order to keep the secrets of the Byakugan. Breaking this rule was abominable.

Even though Neji belonged to the branch family, Hiasha-sama thought highly of him as he was his brother's son and showed potential in his skills as a shinobi and leadership which would soon take his place as a leader of the clan until Hanabi comes to of decent age. This was one of the things that Neji had to leave on to fate, but then he wanted to do something just to push his luck to revise his fate for he honestly was not in favor in any of this.

Soon enough the ceremony was almost close to an end. The mediating elder turned to Neji asked if he would take the bride as his wife. Everybody became silent waiting in anticipation the he would say 'yes'. The ballroom was so quite that you could hear the heartbeat of the pearson beside you. It took a while for Neji to answer the great elder. His face was blank staring at the floor, and occasionally would look at his bride.

On the other hand, Sakura was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Her heart pumped ridiculously fast as she placed her fist on her chest wanting it to slow it down. She wanted to burst into tears for she cannot bear the pain of seeing his lover married to someone else. It was all too much for her the she began to sweat again in anxiety. On the other side of her was Sai. Sai didn't bother to ask and grabbed her arm, preventing her from collapsing to the floor.

"Breathe Sakura." Sai whispered to her ear.

She looked up to him. Surprisingly his face looked worried and not the usual stupid grin he'd always wear. She found the shortest feeling of comfort from him, and did what she was told. She breathed in and out with long breaths as she heard Neji clearing his throat on the microphone.

_"This is it! He's going to say yes."  
_She said to herself fearfully, which seemed like she was anticipating a scary scene in a horror movie.

She clinged on Sai's grip on her, but it was no use for her knees were now to weak for her to stand. She felt like the world was closing in on her. Then suddenly Neji's deep voice ringed throughout the ballroom saying,

"I..."

When suddenly a loud gasped was heard in the crowd.

Sakura collapsed.

~end~

* * *

NOTE: I do not own the characters to this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto" series.

Photo credits: low-pony-tail of deviantart dot com


	2. First Kiss

**CHAPTER II ~ Flashback**

April 24th.  
Two years before the present time.

* * *

**Neji's POV**

Neji was swiftly leaping from tree to tree, going on a one-man cell mission. _"Shit! I'm late!"_ He groaned as he ran as fast as he could. Later on, he activated his Byakugan to scan the area and what lies ahead of him. The she saw a woman falling from a high cliff, about 5 miles from his location._ "What the?!"_He muttered as he sped up his pace even more hoping he'd make it on time before that woman's body could even hit the ground.

Just then, when the woman was about 6 feet above the ground, he stretched his arms and catched her safely. He swiftly landed on the ground, and cradled the woman on his arms. He gasped seeing that the woman's identity was Haruno Sakura. She was dressed in her usual red sleeveles tank and neutral colored skirt. Her face was so hideously rubbish and her skin were full of bruises and scratches which she probably got from the trees that her body met from the fall. He gently shook her face calling her name several times but there was no response. He had no choice but to take Sakura to his original destination. So, he moved on swiftly.

Moments later, he arrived at the village. The villagers welcomed him but then were puzzled to what might have happened to the woman she was carrying.

"She needs to be treated immediately." He said to one of the villagers.

Soon enough they were in a hut which seemed to be like the village's clinic. The nurses, tended to her wounds. Luckily she didn't have any major cuts at all but she was still unconcious. He sat on the floor right across to where she was laying. A few moments later, 3 kids barged in looking for him.

"Neji-sensei, what happened?" asked a boy with slender body and black spiked hair.

"You wondered why you were late." said a feign looking girl with a worried tone.

"Who is that woman by the way, Neji-sensei?" asked the third kid among them. He had long straight hair the touched his ears.

"Ahh... I found her in the woods badly injured, so I helped her and brought her here."

Neji answered didn't tell them what really happened. She has yet to talk to Sakura about it when she wakes up. The 3 young shinobi's looked at Sakura and thought that she was kind of familiar. "She's one of our great medical nin's of Konoha." Neji said. The three of them 'aahhh'd in unison.

These 3 young genin's were Neji's very own team... team 6 of from the new generation of shinobi's. He has been their teacher for a year now and have been with them on several missions. Later on he got up and encouraged his team to continue the task they were assigned to.

An hour has passed and the sun was about to set. The villagers were busy outside individually preparing for supper, while he and his team helped in the preparations. Moments later, Sakura was now awake. The nurse approached Neji and was told about this. He hurriedly went in to the hut, and saw Sakura sitting up examining the wounds and cuts on her arms and legs that were wrapped in bandages.

"So you're awake now." Neji said coldly.

Sakura didn't answer. She just stared at Neji.

"What's wrong?" Neji moved closer and sat beside with one knee raised to his chin.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't worry. You are safe." Neji answered reassuringly.

Sakura pinched her cheeks. "Am I still alive?"

"What? Of course you are! You just had wounds and cuts from your fall off the cliff." He said.

"I see." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Would you like to explain to me how fell off from that cliff?" Neji asked with a serious tone.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she tried to recall what had happened. She stared away from Neji on to the blanket that covered her legs. She didn't speak.

"Sakura?" His brow was now raised.

"Yes, Neji.. I'm sorry.. I was just thinking..." Sakura was startled at his voice as if she didn't knew that Neji was there.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your thoughts. You stay here for a while. Get some rest. I'll come back later once dinner is ready." He said in sternly.

It sounded like it was an order, however he didn't want her to feel any more discomfort. He thought that he cared somehow. Moments later, Neji came in with their meal and ate together. Both were silent at this point. No one dared to say a word. They weren't close to each other to begin with, and to start a cozy conversation wouldn't work out on them. Then Neji stood up as soon as they were finished.

"Let me know if you need anything." he said coldly, and went outside leaving her alone.

A few hours later, the villagers had a gathering circling a large bonfire. There was singing and dancing, and everybody had smiles on their faces. His three young team members also joined in together with the other village kids, as he stayed at the farther back sitting on a log. It was really his thing joining merry moments like this, but he enjoyed watching it somehow.

Suddenly he felt a hand gently tapped his right shoulder. He looked up and it was her. The light from the bonfire made it visible for him to see her bright face wearing a friendly smile.

"May I sit beside you?" She courteously asked.

"Yes.." His voice was rather gentle now.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm quite alright now except for the cuts on my back which makes it kinda hard to move around." Sakura explained.

"Well, you better limit your movement so it would heal faster." He suggested.

Her eyes scanned around the place and thought that she had never been here before.

"Where are we anyway and who are these people?" Sakura asked.

"We're in the southern far end of the village. These people are nomads from the other region whose village was destroyed during the war. Neji explained.

"Outcasts?" she reitterated?

"In a way, yes." Neji confirmed.

"I see, but why is your team here?" she asked again.

"We we're sent here for a mission." He replied calmly.

"And what mission is that?" Sakura asked narrowing her brows as she couldn't quite understand why they were there.

He was calm at this moment, and did not bother to explain to her

"We were sent here to teach basic literacy to the children. Though, shinobi's are known for combat and security missions but Tsunade-sama included these kinds of things into the list of shinobi missions."

He saw that she was still confused and she asked, "And why is that?"

"Well, let's just say of giving back to the community. To maintain peace among nations." He calmly said.

"I see." she replied.

Both of them continued watching the villagers' having a good time singing and dancing. Then, the three young genins approached them.

"Neji-sensei, you should join us!" The feign-looking girl said cheerfully as he held Neji's arm.

"Oh no... That's not a good idea. I don't dance." He chuckled.

Then one of them noticed Sakura beside him.

"Hey, are you the lady laying in the clinic a while ago?" The boy with a spiked hair asked.

"Yes, I guess that would be me." She smiled at them sweetly.

"Ahh... I think I've seen you before back in the village hospital." The third one said as he recognized her.

"Yes, I work there as a medical nin." she answered with a smile.

"Is she your girlfriend Neji-sensei?" The spiked-hair boy asked.

Both of them froze.

_"Shit! This brat!"_Neji mumbled to himself feeling embarrassed.

They never were close to begin with, all the more becoming lovers was just too awkward. Sakura's cheeks turned red like a tomato.

"See? She's blushing! She really is your girlfriend!" The girl concluded feeling excited at the thought.

"No, no, no... You got it all wrong! Sakura-chan is one of classmates back then in the academy. She's in Naruto's team. Neji explained to them kindly.

"Sugoi!" The three of them exclaimed in unison.

Then the three of them chatted among themselves after mentioning Naruto's name, how great he is and how they wanted to be a hero too. This amused her and made her smile.

"I'm sorry about the kids. They're just too straight-forward at times." Neji said in a cheerful manner.

"It's okay. I understand." she replied.

"But you know, they amuse me at times. They kind of gave me a reason to work hard in training them and leaving my legacy as a shinobi." He explained to her in all honesty.

_"But they're just too troublesome at times! Sigh!" _He complained and groaned with himself.

Nevertheless, his students were indeed dear to him. He's point of view was somehow changed especially with how he deals with people. Neji made an effort adjusting his manners for he cannot expect his students to learn and obey him if he was really strict, he feared that they would only rebel.

Neji tried to shrug off the thought and ignored his feeling of embarrassment. He hasn't been teased like that with anybody before, not even with Tenten. A few hours later, the villagers called it a night. Sakura, Neji and his team were offered a vacant hut for them to sleep. A few moments later, his young team members slept soundly on the mat. Sakura was watching over them while Neji was outside. She felt bored so she went outside and saw Neji sitting on rock with his head looking at the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just random things."

Sakura sat beside him and grabbed a twig and playfully draw lines on the ground.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked not sure of she'll say yes.

"Sure. But what about them?" She referred to his team of genins.

"They'll be fine." He answered confidently.

Soon enough they were inside the woods which was not too far from the village, but was enough to conceal themselves in the shadows and make their voices unheard. The moon served as there light so it was easier for them to move around. Then Neji halted to a stop. Sakura did as well. He turned around to face her and asked,

"Can you explain to me now what happened earlier on the cliff?"

His voice was stern and serious. He was curious enough to find the answer. Then he saw her face now turned into a frown, as her stared at the ground.

"I did that on purpose." she said.

"What?" Neji was surprised. "You mean you wanted to commit suicide?"

His voice raised. Sakura didn't answer. She turned her back on him as she thought of better way how to explain herself.

"Are you insane Sakura? Why would youwant to commit suicide?"

He asked, still with his voice raised. His face demanding for an answer. Sakura didn't answer. She clenched her fist in frustration as her eyes were now filled with tears. Then Neji grabbed her shoulders forcing her to face him,

"Tell me Sakura! What pushed you to do such thing?"

She broke away from his gaze. Then suddenly Neji slapped her cheek with his palm, just enough to make it flush in red. Sakura was shocked as he touched her cheek and felt the pain within,

"How dare you slap a woman!" She snarled at him.

"How dare I?" His voice was now raised, which sounded more of like a snarl from a beast.

"...You even wanted to kill yourself, and now you're mad because you felt the pain when I slapped you?" Neji reasoned out.

There he was again with his super-analytic skills, that winning an argument with him would be impossible, Sakura thought. She felt furious for being slapped by someone whom she barely knew. But she understood how people could be fed up with her that even her bestfriend Ino gave on her on this matter.

"I have a good reason for it!" she said.

"Tell me Sakura!" He sounded more furious now as he shook her shoulders, forcing for an answer.

"It's because of him... Sasuke." She whispered as she removed his hands off of her.

"What of him?" Neji asked curiously.

"It's just that... I have grown tired and weary of waiting." Tears fell from her eyes

"So, is that a good reason for you to just throw your life away for some rogue ninja who didn't even love you back?" Neji straight-forwardly said.

"He wasn't just any ninja... You know that!" She glared at Neji.

"...He was my team mate. He was dear to Naruto and me and even to Kakashi-sensi. He's the one I love." She whimpered.

"But why? Have you not forgotten his betrayal?! Why can you not forsake him?" He asked, hoping Sakura would wake up from her delusional feelings.

"I tried. Kami knows how hard I tried, but I just couldn't. The pain is just so deep, that I cannot live any further without him." Sakura said as she continued to sob.

Neji didn't mind her crying. He was just as furious as hell for he thought her reason was very petty.

"Are you really that stupid Sakura? That you would be willing to waste your life away because of that man, while their are others out there who needs you? What about your parents, your friends, and your patients and those who will be needing your help in the future?

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She did love the people around her, but the thought the people will be needing her help in the future never occured to her. And then she remembered what Neji said at the bonfire, about his team members. For a moment, there was silence. Neither of them spoke after Neji vented out his reasons. And then, he spoke.

"Well, at least you told me your reason why you wanted to die on your own, so I won't bother you anymore the next I'd see on the verge of dying." Neji said coldly and walked away.

_"That stupid woman! Why would she even do such thing!" _He continued to grumble on his own while walking his way back to the village.

_"It would have been understandable if she risked her life for something reasonable.. but for that alone, it's just nonsense! Childish even!"_He couldn't stop feeling angry with what she did.

He arrived at the village feeling exhausted. Neji looked back at the trails wondering if she was alright. He activated his byakugan and was able to see from afar that she was crying.

_"Shit, what have I done!"_Neji exclaimed as he recalled his rudeness to her.

Though he was used to that feeling of superiority, not feeling any guilt of making a girl cry, like what he did before with his cousins Hinata and Hanabi when he'd force them to train so hard that they'd end up crying. But this time he felt guilty all of a sudden. Perhaps he felt that he was not for in the position to hurt her, physically.

Yet her crying was different, for he knew Sakura's sadness wasn't just a failure from learning a new jutsu. It was a pain of losing someone who meant everything to her... A different kind of pain that he cannot fully grasp. Though he he had his fair share of losing his loved ones, but it could not amount to the loss of a lover.

With his byakugan still activated, he wanted to go back to where he had left her. He stood there at the wooden gates while closely watching her every move. He could still see that she was crying. And at that moment, he had a slight urge of wanting to embrace and comfort her.

Soon enough she was now out of the woods and was slowly moving forward towards the gate. He stared at her intensely unsure how to approach her and apologize for his acts earlier. She was now a few inches away from him when suddenly Sakura tripped. Neji was able to catch her before she could even hit the ground. He felt his cold body against hers as he securely locked her in his fined-toned arms. Her face was now close to his with just half an inch away that he could almost feel her breath.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked.

"Yes." Sakura stuttered as she answered.

They were caught in each other's gaze. He stared at her in awe.

_"Oh Kami! Those lips! Those eyes!"_  
He thought to himself wanting to devour her, as he was now insanely attracted to this pink-haired kunoichi. And then as Sakura blinked batting her lashes, within a split second,

...he kissed her.

It was soft and tender, and his urge satiated by this stolen kiss. Then his senses came in, and broke away. He could see now that Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks were as red as her shirt.

"I'm sorry... I'll go inside now." He said as he released Sakura from his arms and walked swiftly away.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

_"What was that just now..." Sakura thought._  
_"Why did he? What was he thinking?..._  
_...More so, what does that mean? Didn't he just slap me a while ago?"_

She asked a couple of why's and what's across her mind that were left unanswered. She stood their as her body froze while touching her lips with her fingers. For the first time, she felt the true woman inside her that has been waiting to come out of it's shell.

_"Neji..."_ She whispered his name in the air. Then suddenly a certain thought came across her.

He was her first kiss.

* * *

_"Shit! What was I thinking!"_ He grumbled to himself while heading back to the hut.

_"Ugh! How stupid of me to have done that! I swear I could stay hiding away from her. Kami! That was so embarassing!"_

He thought to himself as he regretted his hasty move earlier. He was caught off guard from his emotions.

_"I didn't really meant to kiss her. It's just that I recently thought that she was... so fragile and...beautiful."_

He said to himself, as he recalled that time he rescued her from her fall off the cliff, and the entire time he looked after her in the clinic. He remembered that he stared at her for quite a while when she was laying unconcious. He stroked a finger on her face and thought that she was indeed beautiful. No wonder Lee admire's her so much.

_"Lee would certainly kill me if he knew about this."_ He said to himself as he remembered his team mate's efforts to win Sakura's heart.

_"Uggh! But still I was really stupid! What should I do now? How will I face her again?"_He was now worried.

He now arrived at the hut and went inside. He readied his mat and pillow and positioned it across the three young genins who were sleeping side by side. Neji laid himself wanting to rest his body. He covered his eyes with his hands as he struggled removing the thoughts of the former scene from his mind. He bit his lower lips lingering on to that thought and whispered to himself, _"Sakura..."_ and imagined her soft pink lips pressed against his. Now he bit his lower lip thinking that Sakura's lips were just so tempting, and irresistable. He shook his head and made out a big sigh and thought _"my first kiss..."_ he smirked and forced himself to sleep.

Later on, Sakura went inside the hut expecting that Neji was now asleep. What she didn't know that Neji was having a hard time sleeping. So he stayed on his current position turning his back and facing the wall. Sakura managed to prepare her sleeping mat and positioned it beside the female genin. She was now laying near the window and right across Neji. She laid flat on the mat for she couldn't turn as she willed because her wounds were a bit swollen. Hours have passed and it was already dawn. The two of them wasn't able to sleep at all. Neji tossed and turn while Sakura forced to close her eyes hoping that there was still time for sleep to visit her.

Moments later, he sat up with his other leg bent upward. He still couldn't fight he thoughts from last night. So he stood up and decided to go outside and catch some air. The air was crisp and cold but this didn't stop him.  
He found his seat from last nights merriment near the bonfire that was now turned out. He sat on that same log as he tried to figure out a way how to straighten things out. Later on, he heard footsteps moving in closer from behind him. He knew it was her, so as soon she was near he stood yet didn't bother to face her.

"Go ahead... You can slap me all you want." He said in a deep voice.

"No... That's not what I came here for." Sakura replied.

"Then what do you want?" Neji asked, still having that pride up on his head.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the trouble I caused you..."

Neji was confused.

"... I mean, you were right. I shouldn't waste my life on Sasuke and should consider thinking about the future instead." Sakura explained as her voice trailed off in the wind.

"Ahh... That... We'll it's really up to you to decide, but if that's what you think is best then I'm happy for you."  
Neji answered calmly with a faint smile.

"By the way Sakura, I also would like to apologize for slapping you... I..." he said, but before he could say any further, Sakura spoke.

"No, I know I was being so childish and I needed that somehow as a wake-up call." She answered.

"And about what happened when I tripped... I..." It was Neji who butted in before she could finish. Then he knealt down with one knee bent and said,

"Sakura. Forgive me for my inappropriate behavior last night." His eyes was on the ground saying this.

"... I will not hold it against you if you will sue me when we get back to Konoha." Neji continued.

"Wait. What? What are you talking about?" Sakura exclaimed. Then she knelt down and tapped on his shoulder, wanting him to look up to her.

"There's no reason for me to sue you or whatsoever, and I'm not mad at all." She explained.

"You aren't?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not. I was just..." Sakura struggled choosing a word that would best describe how she felt.

Then Neji said, "Shocked?"

"Yes. I was indeed shocked." she confirmed. Then Sakura held his hands and led him to stand up, the she said,

"By the way, please do not mention to anyone about what happened to me on the cliff... and about last night..."

Sakura's voice was now serious and her brows narrowed. "...Ever!"

Neji was taken a back, and said "Yes. I understand. We'll just leave it at that." He understood very well why she wanted it to be kept as a secret.

He felt a little relief after this. He was glad that Sakura wasn't mad at him at all.  
Then he looked up at the horizon. It was still dark but a few hours from now, the sun will soon rise.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" He asked.

"No. I'm having trouble sleeping." She answered.

"Me too." Neji said making a connection between them.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Neji asked knowing it was still too early to prepare for breakfast.

"I don't know. Uhmmm... Maybe we could just sit here and talk. You know, since we really don't talk much back in the village." Sakura suggested.

There was something in him that wanted to know her more in a deeper sense. So they sat on the log and asked,

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?" His voice was now much lighter and didn't hesistate at her suggestion. Knowing himself, he's really not much of a talker and avoids any open conversation but this time, he wanted to make an effort.

Both of them enjoyed each others company as they talked about random things and shared a piece of them with each other. They laughed at each others jokes and funny experiences during missions.

Neji's team already finished their mission throughout the day and were now bound to leave. They Konoha shinobi's and the villagers exchanged their farewells and then they left. Their travel lasted for several hours, and now they were already was near to Konoha. They were now walking along the road while the three genins were ahead of them, leaving both of them behind.

"By the way Sakura, I had a great time talking to you earlier this morning." Said Neji.

"Huh? Ohh... I enjoyed it myself it was nice to see you smile and laugh since you always look so serious." Sakura answered.

"I am aware of that." He replied.

"You know, it's nice to sit back and free your mind off of certain things." She explained to him.

"Yes, I know that but I cannot afford to be careless. I have to attend to important things." Neji reasoned out.

"Well, I think it wouldn't be that bad if you take your try to enjoy once in a while. Even Tsunade-sama has her own way of coping." Sakura said as she recalled her mentor taking on booze every night.

"Hmmm... I'll try to consider it." He replied.

Soon enough they were all inside the village entrance. Neji congratulated his team members for a job-well-done and instructed them to go straight home. Then Neji offered to walk her home which Sakura agreed. Afterwards, they were now standing in front of Sakura's apartment.

"Thank you Neji." she flashed him with a smile.

"For what? For walking you home?" Neji was rather confused.

"Not just that, what I mean is thank you for everything. I wouldn't be dead if you weren't there to save me." Sakura pointed out.

"No, not a problem." He replied, having a sense of delight at Sakura's kind words.

Finally Sakura got her keys and asked,

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"No, thank you. I need to get home right away." He refused in kindly.

"Oh, alright. Well see you around then." Sakura smiled.

She was about to close the door when suddenly Neji tapped the other side preventing it from closing.

"Neji? Is there something wrong?" Sakura was startled while opened the door widely.

"No, I'm fine... It's just that... I forgot to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

It took him a minute to answer, gathering much courage to say what he really wanted to say.

"Would it be okay... if... uhmm... if we hang out some time?" Neji successfully managed to ask as he was getting tensed up.

Sakura smiled at this, "Sure! I'd love that. Just let me know"

Then Neji gave her a kiss on her cheek. He smirked looking at her, and walked away.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

_"A goodbye kiss? Damn! He caught me off guard!"_

She said to herself while rubbing her cheeks which blushed bright red. She shut the door and fell on her feet while leaning on to the door. He wasn't a smooth talker at all, but his stolen kisses were enough to make her crave for more.

_"Ugh! Neji!"_She groaned.

_"Must you do this one more time, and I'm about to lose my mind and might do something really crazy!"_

~end~

* * *

UPDATE: I'm still writing the next few chapters. I hope I could finish it really soon! :)

By the way, thank you for the reviews, the faves and follows and for the anonymous views... :)

NOTE:  
I do not own the characters to this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's "Naruto" series.


	3. Tanabata

**CHAPTER III ~ Flashback**

_July 7th_  
_Two years ago before the present time._

* * *

_"Rrrrriiiiinnnngggg"_

Her alarm clock rang in full blast. She rolled on to the other side of the bed and pounded it to stop. She opened one eye and saw it was 6:30 am. She struggled to get up as if their was a massive energy pulling her down on to her bed. She tossed herself on to the other side and grabbed her cellphone and read the date _"July 7... Wait! July 7?_" she gasped. _"Shit! It's Tanabata!"_She hurriedly prepared herself and her things for she just remembered that her shifts were earlier than the usual during holidays.

As soon as she got outside her apartment, she met Ino.

"Ohayou Sakura!" Ino greeted.

"Hey Ino!" she replied while she was busy locking her apartment door.

"Don't forget about later okay? Drop by my house first before we head to the riverside tonight, okay?"  
Ino was undeniably excited about this.

"Sure, sure, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to go now." she smiled and rushed to work.

* * *

Later that evening, the guys were already setting up for their gathering near the riverside. They had a bonfire and were preparing their meal for the night. Choji and Neji took care of the cooking while the others were busy putting up lanterns on nearby trees. Kiba and Shino were in-charge of the fireworks while Sai was busy cutting out scraps of paper that are intended to be used later. Captain Yamato found a sturdy and young bamboo for them to hang their paper-wishes.

"Ahhh... Where are the girls! They sure know how to arrive late like Kakashi-sensei, Dattebayo!"  
Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, I'm not late today okay? Or any other gatherings but just on missions."  
He cheerfuly said as he was playing a game of shogi with Shikamaru.

A few minutes later the girls arrived, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura. They all wore a yukata-a kimono like garment with different designs from the other. Hinata had a purple yukata with pink floral prints on the side and a pink ribbon at the back. Ino wore a blue one covered with whit floral prints while Tenten had a red yukata with gold and black prints. On the other hand, Sakura wore a silver-colored yukata covered with black floral print patterns, and her pink hair was styled in a bun.

The guys jaws dropped seeing them in lovely dresses were just stunned in their beauties. Neji saw how beautiful Sakura was with what she wore, and from a distance he smiled at her.

The night was filled with fun and laughter as they enjoyed their food and booze. They also managed to write their wishes on the papers that Sai prepared in earlier, and hang up on the bamboo plant. Sakura and Neji hung their papers together but in separate areas.

"You have two wishes?"  
She asked as she watched Neji trying to hang both of his papers on to the bamboo.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Is that even allowed?" Sakura said sounding like she was about to laugh.

"Why not? One is for good luck, and the other one is for something that I can't tell you."  
He winked at her and went back to his spot near the bonfire.

"Ugh! Whatever!" she rolled her eyes and was amused with his hidden ability to humor someone.

The group waited til midnight and played a game of truth or dare. They had so much fun that there were a number of secrets that were revealed and some dares that are just too hilarious to handle. Now the bottle turned to Neji's direction and it was now his turn to choose between the two. To be safe, he chose dare. Ino was the one gave the dare to her feeling a bit drunk she said,

"Alright Neji, I dare you to kiss someone you love among the group."

Then she laughed so hard and lost her balance and almost fell to the ground. Good thing Shikamaru was quick enough to catch her.

Neji was taken a back. _"Shit! Why does it have to be me?!"_He groaned.

Everybody was anticipating her next move for it will foretell whom she really loves. Neji on the other hand was right across her and was watching her intensely. She suddenly felt tensed, yet she has to think of something fast.

"I refuse!" He said sternlt.

"Oh, no...no... Refusal is not an option here! It would be unfair for the others who accepted their dares." Ino said.

Neji was annoyed at this. He looked at everyone and saw their faces waiting in anticipation as to who he might approach to.

Then he looked to his farther left and walked towards Tenten. He was now standing in front of her as Tenten blushed as everyone cheered for them. His eyes made quick glances at Sakura who was a few steps away from him. Then he stooped down, and whispered to Tenten's ears, "I'm sorry..." and kissed her cheek.

With this, everyone gasped and then there was a loud cheer teasing them both. His eyebrows were narrowed down as he went back to his spot. As soon as he sat down his eyes were caught by Sakura's gleaming green eyes. Neither of them laughed. And then she wore a faint smile at him, and looked away pretending it didn't bother her. And then they continued playing until everybody had their turn.

Midnight came and it was time to set their bamboo afloat in the river, hoping their wishes would come true. Then the fireworks were now set and they marveled at the pretty colors that lit up the sky. They watched as the bamboo drifted into the water while they were holding sticks of sparkly fireworks.  
Some of them chased one another while some sat by the riverside watching the fireworks display in the sky. Both Neji and Sakura kept their distance but continually made stolen glances of each other.

* * *

It was early dawn when their outdoor party was over that the others decided to go home while some of them were too tired and too drunk that they'd rather sleep in the tents. Sakura decided to stay whith the others, Naruto, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru and Kakashi while the rest of them including Neji, left. Moments later the guys were dead tired and slept in the tent while Sakura sat outside staring blankly at the river. The river was calm and peaceful and she wished her heart would keep still as well.

_"What was I thinking?_

_The times we spent together didn't amount to the times he spent with Tenten..._

_And more so, that kiss... That kiss was just a kiss... I didn't mean anything... _

_I should have known!"_

She thought to herself trying as much as she can to hold back the tears from her eyes.

_"I'm just so stupid to be expecting too much! _

_Too stupid to be expecting that he'd lift my burden of loving Sasuke!"_

She continued to argue with her self as she regret allowing herself to be close to him and fall for him.

Later on, she noticed another person's presence beside her. She looked up and it was him. His face was lit by the bright moonlight, and he sat on the ground beside her. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, until she spoke

"I thought you already went home."

"I did, but I only escorted Hinata to the compound." He answered.

"So why did you came back?" She asked facing him.

"I wanted to be with you." He said in deep calm voice while he turned to face her.

Sakura blushed at this, but was confused as she remembered what happened earlier.

"But it is Tenten that you want to be with, right?"  
she asked again, as if waiting for a confirmation that she was right.

Neji raised his head to the sky, and said

"Tenten is someone dear to me, and yes I love her..."

She shuddered at his words and looked away from him.

"...But it's a kind of love that you feel for a comrade. The same bond that you share with Naruto and Sai." Neji explained.

"... I look up to her as friend, and that is all." He ended.

Her eyes widened and she understood now what he meant. She didn't know how to respond as they both became silent. A few minutes later, Neji spoke.

"Do you remember I placed two wishes on the bamboo?"

"Yeah... What about it?" Sakura became curious.

"Well, the first wish was for me to advance my rank as a ninja or in the clan. While my second wish was..." Neji paused as his blood streamed to his cheeks making it blush.

"What was it about?" Sakura asked.

It took him a minute to reply and felt very anxious. Then he turned his head and faced her,

"I...I... I wished for you to be mine."

Sakura felt her body couldn't move. She felt chilly all of a sudden while her body was warm as her blood streamed up to her cheeks making her blush in bright red. She didn't say anything but just stared at his bright eyes.

"I don't know how to say it but ever since that incident happened at the village,  
I couldn't stop thinking about you. "

Neji said recalling their stay at the southern village, and that stolen kiss which caused him sleepless nights and un-called for daydreaming.

"Ne..ji..." his name was all she could whisper.

Then he held her hands, he stared at it for a minute and then he looked up to her. His eyes were now vivid like never before that it mirrored his true feelings.

"All I want is you, Sakura..."

The wind blew against them, enough to make Neji's hair sway to its direction. Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect Neji would profess his love for her at this very moment. It was all too fast for her but she knew, she wanted this to happen. The woman in her wanted him for she was deeply in love with him.

Without a single word, Sakura leaned her head forward. Her slightly parted lips went ahead and pressed unto his. Neji was surprised yet he was delighted, feeling that same feeling he had when they had their first kiss. So he slightly cupped her chin with his fingers and kissed her back. It was soft and stready and they both devoured every sensation they felt.

And then Neji withdrew draw back and asked,

"Is that a yes?" He sounded a bit excited.

Sakura smiled at him still with her cheeks tainted with red, and she nodded.

With this, Neji embraced her tight for he couldn't contain his joy. Sakura returned that embrace as he wrapped her arms around him. And then he whispered to her ear,

"Arigato Sakura! I swear you will not regret this!"  
He made a vow with all sincerity and he kissed her.

As soon as he released her from his arms, Sakura's sleeve on her right dropped down from her shoulders exposing her flawless porcelain skin. Neji's eyes were caught at this sight and he gulped as his manly urges strated to surge in. Sakura blushed, and fixed her yukata. Then Neji whispered again to her ear,

"I know a place where we can spend the night." He said teasingly in a very low and seductive voice.

Sakura nodded and answered, "Take me, I am all yours..."

So Neji stood up and carried her cradling her in his strong fine arms,

"Hold on tight my cherry blossom..." He smiled and was gone in a blink.

~ end ~

* * *

NOTE: I do not own the characters to this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series

SIDE NOTE: I'm not really familiar with_ Tanabata_ but I only based it with what I saw with other series, and I also did some research on it.


	4. Decisions

**CHAPTER IV  
**

(Warning: Mature-content)

_August 5th_  
_Present Year..._

* * *

It was dawn when Neji left the compound. He was on his way to her apartment, wanting to be with her for the last time. With him he carried that hope that he might force his lover to reconsider, which will bring about a tremendous change in their lives. He was already on her apartment door. His hair hang loose on his back and his face was hidden in the shadows. He searched for his pocket for the spare key, with a sense of urgency making his presence unnoticed. He then inserted it to the knob, clicked it open and gently opened the door. He crept in carefully not to create any sound. Then he directly walked to her room, and saw her. Her room was dim lit by a night light on her bedside. She had white drapes covering her windows on the farthest end of the room. Her room was neat and clean and it was surrounded with a sweet scent of vanilla.

There she was sleeping soundly on her bed with white cottony sheets. She was wearing a deep red laced night tank and laced underwear to match. Her short pink hair laid restlessly on her pillow as she was laying flat on the bed. He shuddered at the sight of her marveling at her beauty, feeling his manly urges. Then he walked towards the bed and moved closer to her. He sat on the bed beside her as his body positioned facing her. He brushed off her fringe from her forehead and kissed it. Then he kissed her nose, her cheeks and then pressed his lips against hers. This made her wake up.

"Neji!" She gasped.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's still..." while she struggled reaching for her alarm clock on the side table.

"It's still... 4:00 in the morning!" she finished her sentence.

Neji kissed her soft-pink lips,

"Sshh... I know. There's still time Sakura."

After having said this, his palm cupped her face as he kissed her again. Sakura's other hand did the same to his making him kiss her harder while her other hand was on her strong chest. Then she whispered, "Ne..ji.." as they continued to kiss passionately. Then Neji nibbled on his ear and kissed hard on her neck which made her body twitch in satisfaction while caressing his back. Then Neji said

"You look irresitably seductive in these, by the way..." referring to her deep red-laced top and he smiled teasingly.

"...But it would be much sexier if I were to remove it from your body." as he slowly lifted up her shirt exposing her porcelain-white skin and her fine breasts.

Sakura giggled as he lifted up his shirt as well and carressed on his chest and abs. Then she pulled him closer again and they kissed, their tongues went wildly in and out as Neji fondled her breasts. His mouth then settled on her pink nipples and nibbled it gently which made her release soft moans. Then his open-mouthed kisses made his way near to her intimate part. She raised her legs and placed it on his shoulders, while Neji licked her down. Then he slowly removed her undies. His tongue played with her clit like he was licking an ice cream in a cone. Her body arched in delight as she began to pant and moaned louder. Then Neji inserted a finger and gradually adding another one as he kissed her lips back again. She was now panting heavily. "Aahh.. Ne..ji..!" He enjoys watching her moan so loud and saying his name, so he continued inserting his fingers with a faster pace this time.

"You're now soaking wet my love." He said in a very seductive manner.

"Ahhh.. Ne..ji.. Please!" She said with a slurry voice, feeling drunk with the sensation she felt.

"Please what?" He continued to play with her intimate part with his fingers.

"Do it!" She said, panting heavily.

"Do what?" Neji continued as he purposefully acted dumb in a teasing manner.

She bit her lip as her body shuddered at the intense feeling in her lovers arms.

"Say it Sakura! Say it!" He said while he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Ahhh! Ne..jii... Fuck me! Fuck me!" She said this with a sound of exhaustion in between her heavy breathing.

Then Sakura removed his hands from down below and hastily ripped off his pants. Both of them were now naked. Neji positioned himself on top of her. He then thrusted in to her gently and gradually harder and deeper. She raked her fingernails on his back as she made soft and loud moans which added to her lovers delight. They enjoyed this lustful pleasure as they devoured every scent, every sweat and every fiery kiss. They did several positions in different areas of her apartment and for the last time, he whispered in her ear

"I love you Sakura!" in a deep voice.

Gasping for air with her heavy breathing she managed to reply, "I love you too!" and then they both came.

A few hours later the sun already peeked it's way up on the horizon. Neji was picking up his clothes on the floor while his lover wrapped her white sheets around her body. She sat up as and looked at him busy getting dressed. As soon as he was done, she stood up and moved closer to her. Her blanket moved along like drapes, and she stood an inch away from him

"Are you ready for later?" she asked.

"I don't know..." Neji answered coldly.

"Well, you should be. I know you'll be fine." She said wearing a fake smile.

"How would you know that?" His brows narrowed sounding a bit annoyed.

"I just know because you've always wanted to rise above anything else other than remaining as a member of the branch family in your clan..." she paused.

"... and this is a necessary part of that goal."she explained, assuming she understood him.

Neji fell silent at this. Then later on he said,

"Aren't you going to stop me?" He held her hands as he looked at her with sad eyes hoping he'd hear what he wanted to hear... hoping that she would change her mind.

"Neji, this discussion is long over. We're not going to argue about it again." She replied, forcing herself to sound more convincing.

Then Neji turned his back and clenched his fist. His bright eyes that weilded one of the most powerful eye prowess were now filled with tears. Then Sakura reached out and embraced him from behind,

"You know how much I love you Neji! You've changed my whole life...but I don't want to drag you down from your ambitions."

She said in a trembling voice as she was about to cry.

"I don't give a fuck about those things anymore! All I want is you, and I want you in my life..." He answered as he held back his tears.

"... But I guess you would rather want it to end this way." His voice trailed off.

He searched for his pockets and held a key.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore."

He turned around to face her and placed the key in her hands. Then he kissed her forehead and kissed her lips passionately for one last time,

"Goodbye my Sakura!" Then Neji left.

She was still holding the key when she saw him leave the room. It took a moment for her to realize that he really was gone for good. Then she opened her palm and gasped at what she saw.

It was the spare key to her apartment.

* * *

She gasped.

She opened her eyes and instantly sat right up. She was panting heavily as she was drenched in a pool of sweat on what she thought was a dream. Her fists were clenched as she pressed her chest, wanting to calm her breathing.

But then a realization struck her,

_"No...It wasn't a dream.. _

_It did happen, earlier this morning._" She was sure that she hasn't lost her sense of time.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto exclaimed as he walked towards her.

She stared at him confused as to why they were there, and then she looked around. The room was unfamiliar to her. It's walls are painted with green and their stood a plant near the door placed in huge pot about waist high. She realized she was still wearing her pink silk-chiffon dress from earlier's ceremony.

"Yeah. What happened? Where am I" Her voice was rather low.

"You passed out during the ceremony and we're in the clinic, still inside the Hyuga compound." Sai answered as he stood beside Naruto.

_"Now that he'd mention it, I remember that scene when Neji was about to say his vows."_ Sakura thought.

"Where is Neji?" She asked which made the two men didn't expect.

"He went back to the ballroom to attend to his guests." Sai said.

Sakura's face turned into a frown, "Is the wedding ceremony over?" she asked trying to maintain a non-suspicious tone.

"Nah! Everyone was whimsical when you collapsed, that Neji darted in and carried you out here." Naruto explained to her.

"He did what?" she was now confused.

"What Naruto meant was Neji was in the middle of saying his vows when you passed out, he stopped and rushed towards our pew."  
Sai described the event further.

Sakura couldn't believe that Neji would do such a thing, not on his own wedding that is.

"So aren't they going to finish what they've started?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't think so. I heard someone from the elders saying that the wedding got cancelled." Naruto answered.

"Cancelled... This surely means trouble!" She thought to herself.

At this point she was worried that her inability to control her emotions thus affecting her body to respond negatively, would result into something like this. She thought about how Neji was coping with this unexpected trouble. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, it was Hinata. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto but nevertheless, approached her and asked,

"Can I have a word with you Sakura-san?"

"Yes, sure.. Guys, can you please leave us for a moment?"

Her two friends nodded without hesitation and went outside.

"Are you alright now, Sakura-san?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"Sakura, about you..."

"I'm sorry Hinata the I've caused so much trouble that your cousin's wedding got cancelled." She apoligized before Hinata could even finish.

"No, it's totally understandable?"

"Understandable?" Sakura was confused.

"I knew about you and Neji from the start but we kept it as a secret from everyone especially with my father."

Sakura's eyes widened at this for Neji hadn't said a word that his cousin knew about them.

"In fact, I'm glad the wedding didn't push through." Hinata continued and saw the slight smile on her face.

"What?! Why?" She was now more confused.

"I never approved of this arranged marriage because I truly believe you and Neji-nisan deserves to be happy... Neji  
deserves to be happy..." Hinata's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"You see, Life was cruel for him from the begining. Neji was very uptight, headstrong, strict and all that you couldn't  
get a glimpse of him smile at all. This was due to the lost of his parents especially his father who he looked up to, whom he loved so much."

Sakura recalled the story of Neji's father who was killed by another village in exchange for Hiashi-sama's life so as to  
protect the secrets of the byakugan, for Neji's father had the seal. The seal that would lock away the byakugan once the weilder dies. She listened intently as Hinata continued,

"But since you came to his life, I've never seen him changed so much... I could see it in his eyes, that for the first time in the longest time he is happy."

Sakura was drifted away with Hinata's observations on Neji. She herself have witnessed the drastic change in Neji's demeanor but she owed it to his young team of genin's who probably changed his outlook in life. She never thought she would have a certain effect on Neji.

"I have a plan." Hinata said.

"What is it?"

"Later before the meeting with the other family starts, I will talk to my father."

"Hinata, please spare yourself from this. You don't have to indulge yourself in something you weren't involved with in the first place." Sakura pleaded to her friend.

"No... This isn't just about you Sakura-san. I wanted to do something for Neji-nisan. I feel like I owe him my abilities as a shinobi and it was him who convinced my father to value my hardwork in training despite my short-comings. It's because of his help, I've gained my father's respect." Her lilac eyes were now gleaming into the light as if she was about to cry reminiscing her once painful struggles.

On the other hand, Sakura was carried away with her friend's will to his cousin but she still doesn't want her to be involved.

"Hinata, please stay out of this mess. There is nothing between me and Neji, anymore. I do understand how important is your relationship with your father, therefore you must not place it at risk." She said gritting her teeth.

"I know... But I at least I could try." Hinata replied with her soft voice.

Sakura felt silent of a sudden as she closed her eyes in deep thought. Then she responded.

"I still do not approve of this Hinata, but if you feel strongly about it then there's nothing I can do."

"Arigatou, Sakura-san!" She exclaimed.

"No, thank you... Hinata..." Sakura, replied in a friendly smile.

* * *

**_NEJI'S POV_**

"Phew! That was the last batch of guests." The girl in a white wedding dress said this in relief.

"Yeah, I'm going ahead and take some rest. We still have a few hours til dinner." He said coldly.

"Wait!"

She grabbed his hand, asking for him to stop. Her fiancee bore eyes like his', soft lilac eyes. Her hair was styled in a spiraling bun with an attached veil at the back. She was beautiful but his eyes and heart already belonged to someone else, and no one could change that.

"What is it, Anya?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

He nodded in response. They walked outside the ballroom and sat on a nearby bench.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Neji asked.

"Is she the one?" She asked, referring to the pink-haired kunoichi who collapsed earlier.

Neji nodded, as he closed his eyes as if it was a form of defeat arguing with an interrogator.

"I see. Uhmm... Do you love her?" Anya asked timidly.

"That's not even important now." He answered icily and then he stood up.

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"No.. That is all." Her face turned into a frown and was looking down on her lap.

"Very well, I'll see you later then." Then he walked away.

_"Forgive me Anya, for my utterly rude behavior. __I do not intend on treating you this way, __but I honestly disapprove of our fate that it is __so sickening to pretend that everything's fine."_

He said to himself as he was walking feeling guilty of his ill treatment with her.

* * *

Sakura was now alone in the clinic. She didn't get out of the bed yet either since Naruto and Sai hasn't come back yet. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out.

The knob clicked open, and a brown long-haired lad, in a white tuxedo came in. It was him. Her emerald eyes widened in shock, not expecting his visit. He closed the door and locked it making it impossible for any entrance.

"Neji... What are you doing here? Why did you locked the door?" Her voice was now rather shaky.

He grabbed her shoulders that made her jolt in shock.

"You should never do that again!"

He said this as his eyes now locked unto hers. She couldn't quite understand what he meant_ 'not doing that again'_.

"Please Sakura, do not attempt to have me worry about you! I couldn't stand if anything bad happened to you again!"

He sounded sincere yet sad at the same time. His arms were now wrapped around her bare shoulders, as his head rested on her hair. She couldn't understand what Neji meant about what he said about _'anything bad happened to her again. _She thought hard and recalled about times where he had caught her in a practically_ 'bad'_situation. She was still engulfed by his lovers arms, when she remembered... Her fall from the cliff. She then, returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around his body and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

"Forgive me as well, my cherry blossom."

He cupped her face in his hand, and stared at her with a lovingly face. Then he pressed his lips unto his. He kissed her long and sweet with a feeling of longingness. She kissed him back clinging her arms unto his shoulders. For a moment they forgot what had happened or the fact that they were in an unsafe territory. Their kiss turned into a fiery one as they both breathed heavily in unison. His arms were now supporting her back as he made open kisses down to her neck, and exposed shoulder blades. She made little soft moans that only he could hear. Then, his fingers made it's way to her dresses' zipper and slowly unzipped it. Half of her body was now exposed and Neji continued his open kisses going down across her chest. He forcefully lifted her bra and gently fondled her breasts. She was again in hysteria for this pleasure alone, as her hands were at the back of his head pulling him closer for another shot of kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They instantly stopped and fixed themselves. Neji, opened the door. It was a young lady dressed in casual dress. It was Anya, behind her was Naruto and Sai.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked her.

"I've come to fetch you... It is time."

Neji almost forgot they have a meeting with her family for dinner. His face turned into a frown. Sakura was observing them from her bed. Neji turned his head to her with one last look, and Sakura simply nodded her head.

_"Who knew it would end up like this. Neji, I'm letting you go now... For good._

She winced at this thought at the back of her mind, as Neji and Anya left.

* * *

"Sakura-san are able to walk now?" Sai asked.

"Yes, I am fine now."

"Let's go get some ramen! I'm sooooo freakin' hungry already!" Naruto cheerfully said while scratching his belly.

"... My treat!" He continued as he flashed a huge grin.

Sakura and Sai were suspicious as to what had gotten into him and made ridiculous assumptions that maybe he has a fever or bumped his head somewhere. He rarely treats them for anything, not unless he's feeling utterly rich this time.

So the three of them left the room, while Naruto closed the door he grabbed Sakura's arm and whispered.

"You better tell us what's going on between you and Neji."

She froze. She didn't expect they would notice. Perhaps it was pretty obvious since the wedding. She didn't want to tell them but deep down she knew she owed something to them and for this, she should just trust them with the truth._ "Now that Neji's and I are over, I have nothing to lose now if I tell them, have I?" _She thought to herself. So she thought of a plan thought might somehow ease her pain from a breakup.

"Yes, I will... but I gonna need a whole lot of booze for me to do that."

~ end ~

* * *

It took me a while to finish this chapter. Something came up that I couldn't think quite straight. Well I hope you'd still like it and will patiently wait for the other chapters. :)

NOTE: I do not own the characters of this story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


	5. Revelation

**CHAPTER V**

_(Warning: Mature Content)_

_1 Month later_  
_Present time_

* * *

She was stirring her coffee while staring at the calendar across her. She counted the days after the called-off wedding. She sighed at the thought when she realized that it has already been 4 weeks that she hasn't heard of him or seen even a mere shadow of him. The wind from her office window blew against her face as she felt a slight breeze brushed on her cheeks. She took a sip of from her cup and recalled her terrible state on the first few days of their breakup. The first few days was a struggle. She didn't have enough sleep, nor did she have appetite thus resulting to a week's absence from work. Her room was the only place she felt safe to vent out her pain. At times, she thought of ending her life thinking maybe he would show up out of nowhere to save her, just like what happened two years ago. She thought of many things, even impossible ones and would end up sobbing out of regret and loss. Pain consumed her heart. If it weren't for Lady Tsunade who personally came to her house forcing her to get a grip of things, and with the help of her team she was able to fight back her depression.

Just as she finished her coffee, there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" She called out.

The door creaked open, and there appeared a pale young lady about her height. Her hair was dark-brown and has a fringe. She wore a plain, light-blue colored dress with a skirt that touched right above the knees. Her eyes were soft lilac colored that were similiar to his former lover. Sakura's head tilted as she tried to examine her familiar visitor.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!"

Then she remembered. It was Anya.

"Ohayou Anya! What a surprise.. Please have a seat.

She welcomed her like she would welcome any other patient she have.

"Sakura-san, I know I don't have a scheduled appointment with you but I'd like to have a check-up."

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" She asked with a query look.

"Well you see, I... I... I'm pregnant."

Sakura couldn't breathe for a moment. Her nerves were rattling and her body shivered as she felt like she was covered in snow. Suddenly she noticed she was speechless for a minute, so she shifted her reaction and put on a façade and acted naturally.

"Oh! I see... So when did you last have your period?"

"Uhmm, I am now 2 months pregnant Sakura-san."

She froze again. _"So she was pregnant, during the wedding." _Sakura thought.

"Haven't you gone a pre-natal check up yet?"

"I have... But I honestly have a fear with doctors and I wasn't comfortable with my previous physician. It was Hinata-sama who referred you to me." Anya explained.

_"I see. It would have been very awkward if Neji were the who'd do that."_ She thought to herself but she was sure that Neji must have mentioned to her already.

"I understand Anya, however even though I am a general physician I would like to recommend you to one of our specialist." Sakura said, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, is that so? hmmm..." was Anya's reaction sounding a bit ashamed.

"Don't worry Anya, she's a really good doctor about my age and she will surely take care of you." Sakura smiled.

So she managed to convince Anya and immediately scheduled a meeting with another doctor. Just as soon as she ushered her towards the door, Anya halted and turned to face her.

"Sakura-san, about the baby..." she paused.

"What about it?"

"This isn't Neji's if that's what you're thinking."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at this. It was the least thing she expected to hear from her.

"What?! But you two were engaged long before and you're already married to him, right?" She asked in a confused state.

"Yes, we were engaged but he the wedding was entirely cancelled." She said looking away from her.

Sakura could understand how Anya felt at this, so she said.

"I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry for asking. I know I'm not in the position to ask." Sakura apologized.

"It's alright Sakura-san, you're not the one at fault. I was the one who brought it up anyway." she smiled at her and bid farewell.

_"The baby is not his', their supossed-to-be wedding got entirely cancelled."_

Sakura muttered to herself as she tried to make sink it in to her mind.

_"Why was it cancelled? Was it b__ecause of Anya being pregnant with another man?_

_Or was Hinata successful talking to her father about it? _

_Or did Neji proposed a negotiation that the elders couldn't decline?"  
_

Her head was now filled with unanswered questions. She tried to match all the details that she had learned earlier, and with the former.

_"And most importantly, where is he?"_

She felt anxious all of a sudden. Her heart was now filled with worry as to why he hasn't come to see her since the wedding was cancelled anyway. She wanted to find the answer as soon as possible but she felt like she was going to have a bad headache. She had enough surprises for one day.

* * *

The next day she looked around for Neji's team mates. Luckily she was able to find Lee, training by himself.

"Lee!" She called out walking towards him.

"Sakura-san! Ohayou!" Lee instantly stopped making punches in the air and was stoked seeing at the sight of his long-time crush.

"Ohayou! Uhmm... Have you seen Neji?"

"Neji?"

"Yeah. You see, I have something important to tell him." She said.

"Sakura-san..." His voice trailed off as his bushy eyebrows narrowed.

"What? Is there something wrong with him?" Sakura was now feeling more anxious.

Lee was struggling to answer, but then he said "Neji has been gone for more than a month now Sakura-san."

"WHAT?! What do you mean gone?" She raised her voice demanding for an answer.

"Sshhh! Calm down Sakura! This is top-secret but I'm going to tell you anyway."

Sakura agreed and listened intently.

"Neji left Konoha for more than a month now, just a few days after the wedding. It was Hinata who told me that there was an intense argument between the family members about the marriage, that made him decide to leave. Two teams has been dispatched including Hinata's team, since they specialize in tracking"

"He decided to leave?! For that alone?!" Sakura raised a brow feeling puzzled.

"I'm not really sure of the details but Guy sensei said that there was something that the Hyuga elders wanted him to do that was against his will."

"What was it?!" Sakura's eyes flared at Lee as her hands were on his shoulders, keeping a secure distance between them.

Lee frowned and with a sigh he said, "That I do not know."

Her hands lost grip of Lee. Her heart suddenly felt so heavy that she arched her body towards the ground. Her body felt heavy as well, it's as if she felt the intense pull of gravity beneath them that it made her kneel on the ground. Her head was slightly bent down as tears started to fill her eyes.

_"Why Neji? Why?_

_Was it that worth it to leave your family and friends?_

_Was it that worth it to leave me?!"_

No matter how hard she asked herself there was no answer... She couldn't find the answer. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her pain grew deep as she felt like this was worse than their breakup. Lee now tapped her shoulder trying to calm her down. Sakura got tired of being left behind. She was hell tired of crying and tired of being hurt. She clenched her fists and said,

_"I wasn't able to bring Sasuke back. But this time, _

_This time, I'm going to find you and bring you home!_

_Even if it kills me, I will!"_

She vowed this to herself suddenly felt the strength she needed. She wiped her tears and looked up to Lee.

"I'm alright Lee." She said as her face glimmered in the sunlight.

* * *

"Pakkun, are you still able to trace his scent?"

They halted to a stop on a big trunk.

"Yes, but it's kind of confusing. His scent is in all directions. I think he planned this very well to confuse his persuers."

"Is that so? The intel that I got is that he never stays in one place within a day." Sakura said.

"Very wise indeed." The ninja-dog said

"Then, is there some way for us to know his real location?"

"We'll go on ahead and follow the tracks where his scent is the strongest."

"Yosh! Lets go!"

Sakura and Pakkun continued their search in the woods. They've already passed the borders of Konoha and continued to move farther away. She was glad she was able to persuade Kakashi to let her do this alone. Kakashi didn't have a choice for an inevitable reason that he was also assigned for another mission, but he insisted to bring Pakkun along with her. Naruto and Sai were regrouped with another team for were also away for another mission. The thought of it was a perfect timing to go and search for him by herself.

She followed the highly skilled ninja dog along the path as they ran swiftly leaping from branch to branch. The wind brushed through her face as they sprinted at an accelerated speed. Though tiring, she loved running at top speed, reeled with her adrenalin. She felt like she was invincible, that no one could stop her and that she was in control.

The trail lead them to an unfamiliar place. They stopped at a foot of a waterfall, where the water continues to flow to a wide stream.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" She asked.

"That's strange. The scent ended here."

"What do you mean Pakkun?"

"He's quite clever. He knew that a scent could be erased with water."

"It couldn't just end here. Could it be that he crossed the other side of the stream?" Sakura said.

"No. I don't smell anything on that side. It's either he traveled by water or he's hiding in here somewhere. " Pakkun suggested.

"Then we'll just have to take the chance finding him here first." Sakura answered.

They both looked around for any sighting of him but after an hour of searching, there was no sign of him. It was already late afternoon when they returned to the same spot they stopped in earlier and rested for a while. She was disappointed still there was hope. She stared at the waterfall and of the stream. The sound of it found her a way to relax her mind and body. Then suddenly something came across her mind as she was still staring at the foot of the waterfall. She stood up and walked towards the edge of the bank.

"Oi Sakura!" Pakkun called out.

"Ssshhh! Wait here" she said, as she turned to Pakkun.

She examined the walls where the water flows and was able to see a tiny path beneath it. She tiptoed on the very narrow path leaning her back on the wall and slowly moved towards the gushing water. She continued to creep until she was about an arm's length from the water. She stretched her arms sideways reaching for the water while her other hand held on the side of the wall maintaining her balance. She stretched harder and was able to take a grip of a vertical dent behind the water which was in-line with the wall.

_"Just as I thought."_

She held on to that fold and instantly pulled herself into the gushing water finding herself to be in a hollow cave. She smoothed her damp hair and wiped her face. She tried to scan the area with the little light that crept from the outside. The cave was big and long with layering boulders along the way. She continued moving inwards as she smelled a faint scent of smoke. The area was now dark as she moved in slowly. She was sure now that somebody or something was in there. She stopped at a certain point for her vision were useless in the dark. So she turned around decided to go back instead, when suddenly she heard her name.

"Sakura..."

The voice was low and deep yet it sounded weak. It seemed familiar to her which made her heart race in anxiety and anticipation. She turned around and a topless man stood in front of her revealing his fine toned muscles, with bandages spiraling around his chest. He wore dark-colored pants. His hair was long, and dark about mid-length. His forehead was covered in a bandage and his eyes... his eyes bore bright lilac orbs.

"Sakura..." He spoke again.

She gasped.

"Neji..." she managed to say his name.

Sakura shivered at the sight of him. She couldn't believe after two months and after a week of search she finally found him. Sakura moved forward and locked him in an embrace. She poured out all her emotions in that long embrace. Neji rested his head on hers as he stroked her back, trying to calm her down.

"Neji, how long have you been here?"

"Just this morning."

"How did you find me?" Neji asked.

"Pakkun is with me." She looked at him and smiled with tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's just that, I am so happy to see you!" She admitted as her tears of joy rolled from her eyes.

Neji wiped her tears with his thumb. His fingers ran gently along her face, cupped her chin and kissed her.

"I am glad as well, to see you Sakura."

"Sakuraaa-chaaaann!" A loud voice called her name from the outside.

They both stopped and blinked.

"Uggh! It's Pakkun..." Sakura said as she shook her head lightly.

Neji chuckled. "Well, let him in then."

* * *

"Aaahh! I don't have much of a choice have I?"

"Pakkun, it'll only take a minute! It's quite a splash, yes, but it's warm inside. You'll dry up faster." She said trying to convince the ninja dog who doesn't like the idea of being wet.

"Alright. I entrust my life into your hands." Pakkun answered sarcastically but in a funny way.

They were now inside the cave as Neji lighted a candle which made the place much brighter. They settled into the farther end so no one would notice them from the outside. They both sat on the ground while Pakkun was busy drying his fur. The were seated right across each other, then Sakura started a conversation.

"Neji, why did you leave the village?"

It took him a moment to answer her question. It was as if he didn't want to tell her, but deep down he knew the Sakura's ought to know the whole truth. He thought of his earlier train of memories of what had happened before he left. He made a big sigh and answered,

"The night after the wedding got called-off, we had a family meeting at dinner together with Anya's parents. Her father was furious everything turned out while Hiashi-sama tried to apologize make up for what had happened. Hiashi-sama proposed for another wedding to be set in a week's time. They both agreed on this and talked about the arrangements. Suddenly Anya interrupted their conversation and said,

_"Ehem... Pardon me for interrupting father, Hiashi-sama but I have something important to tell you all."_

_"What is it Anya?" Hiashi asked._

_"Anya!" His father called out shoting a quick glare at her. "Whatever you want to say, please keep it with yourself. We are the only ones who have the right to make the arrangements needed. _

_"But father... I..."_

_"That's enough Anya!"_

_"Please, let her speak." Hiashi insisted with a calm voice._

_"The truth is..." Anya was struggling to say what she has to say._

_"Anya!" His father shot a glare at her and demanded her to stop. But she didn't, she continued_

_"The truth is I... I... I am pregnant." _

Everyone froze with what she said even my uncle gasped in shock.

_"Come again? Did you say you are pregnant?" Hiashi asked._

_"That is nonsense! Anya, please stop making up stories!" His father answered._

_"No, father. I'm sorry but I cannot stand lying anymore! Yes, I am pregnant but Neji is not the father. I am telling you this because I do not want to ruin someone else's life."_

"The whole truth was revealed right before us, which made Hiashi-sama furious with Anya's father. She got pregnant with another man whom she dated back then, but his father didn't approve of their relationship. He then offered her daughter to my uncle to be taken as my bride, so as to cover the whole truth about her pregnancy. But despite my uncle's anger, he didn't saw this as an obstacle for the marriage to be cancelled. For him, the family fortune and status was important. He decided that the marriage should be pushed through, on one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Sakura asked feeling intrigued.

"That condition is..." He paused and winced his eyes for a moment, and said

"...Is to kill the child."

Sakura gasped in shock. She covered her mouth with both hands as her emerald eyes widened in disbelief.

"An abortion!" She exclaimed. Neji simply nodded.

"That is too much! I could imagine how terrible Anya must have felt." Sakura thought as she tried to sympathize Anya's situation.

"That's it!" She said suddenly.

"Huh?" Neji was confused.

"Anya came to the hospital a week ago and asked me to be her doctor. Maybe she was scared that her previous doctor would take the baby away from her."

"That could be possible." He replied.

There was silence between the two. And then Sakura asked,

"But then, why did you have to leave Neji?"

There was a big sigh then he answered, "I left so that either way, none of their selfish schemes would be fulfilled."

Neji's eyes now bore hatred while staring at the fire.

"Being used as pawn is just too sickening!" He said feeling disgusted.

Sakura understood what he meant. Of course he wanted to level up after his uncle's reign, but this was just too much. She recalled what Lee told her that Neji was forced to leave because of something that was against his will.

Then they both became silent. Neji on his part didn't want to remember it anymore but it was inevitable for it was the sole reason for abandoning his family.

The night slowly crept in and Neji decided to put up a small bonfire to warm the place. The waterfall at the mouth of the cave helped in concealing the smoke it emited. They positioned themselves behind three layers of huge boulders that was about twenty steps away from the opening. Soon they started to eat their meal for that evening. Sakura was able to bring enough food for the three of them, including Pakkun. Moments later, the night was already growing deep and their bodies needed to rest. Pakkun volunteered to position at the front rear but still within reach of the fire's warmth, while Sakura layed the mat at the farther end. Soon enough Pakkun was already sound asleep. They both layed their bodies sharing on the same mat. She was facing the wall, while Neji faced the fire. They both layed on their side and waited for sleep to visit them.

A few moments later, she felt his cheeks on her hair and his breath was close to her ears.

"Sakura..." He whispered as she felt his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Neji..." It has been a long time since she ever felt him this close.

"I missed you..." He whispered in a deep, sultry, and manly voice.

She turned around to face him. She pressed her lips to his and they kissed. Then she parted her lips slightly away and breathed "So did I Neji..."

And then they kissed passionately with their tongue's locked on each other. She felt his hands roaming through his body, like a king taking advantage of his possessions. This made her feel an intense sensation like an electrifying current surging in through her veins. It made her kiss harder, wanting more and more of him. Neji rolled up and now was on top of her. His dark brown hair cascaded down from his face and served as drapes covering their faces. His lilac eyes were locked in her green emerald eyes. No matter how their irises were colored, their eyes reflected the same thing: flame, desire, passion.

Sakura's hand then caressed his face in a way that no words could express how she felt at that moment of finally being able to hold him. His lips were now on her neck making open-mouthed kisses as his hands were busy undressing her. Then his lips reached her two mounds which made her bit her fingers, careful not to make a loud moan. He kissed her lips again and this time his other hand was rubbing her down below. Her hips reacted in a grinding motion as she was reeled in to it's sensation. Then Neji inserted a finger which made her pant heavily. He continued this and gradually inserted two of his fingers which made her moan softly yet still trying to control it.

"Ne...ji..." she whispered in between breaths.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please..." she begged as she tried to contain her desire.

"Hmmm?" he continued to kiss her.

She whispered to his ear like she did last time, "Fuck me..."

He smirked at this so he ripped open his pants and inserted his manliness unto hers. Her body arched at his length as she openly accepted it. His slow and loving thrusts made her bit her lips as she struggled not to make a heavy moan. Their sweat dripped from their bodies which added to their heated emotions. They breathed in unison; long and heavy as they seized the moment and made love like never before.

~end~

* * *

Sorry but had to end it up with a sleaze. Lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all the views, faves, follows, and reviews :)

NOTE: I do not own the characters to the story. They are from Masashi Kishimoto's 'Naruto' series.


	6. Confrontation

**CHAPTER VI**

**WARNING: RATED M**  
**(MATURE CONTENT)**

* * *

"Can you please unchain him? He isn't a criminal for kami's sake!"

Sakura pleaded to free his lover from the chakra chains.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Sakura." His former sensei replied.

Neji and Sakura were caught in their hideout and was forced to return to the village. By the Hokage's order, Kakashi together with Naruto and Sai were set out to find Neji. Since Sakura planned on searching Neji by herself, her former team mates decided to follow her. Pakkun was a mere accomplice and she was used as a bait. She winced at the thought of being betrayed.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I won't forgive either of you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sai answered sarcastically with a grin.

Naruto shot a piercing look at Sai while Kakashi hit his head and warned him,

"Don't ever say anything reckless when she's mad."

"She's totally pissed ya'know!" Naruto added, and Sai simply nodded.

Soon enough, they arrived at the village and was escorted directly to the Hokage's office. Both of them stood before the Hokage. They were both sermoned which went on for almost an hour. Neither of them dared to but in or argued for they knew how Tsunade would react in a heated conversation... she could be literally deadly. Moments later, Neji was given a 2-week suspension from shinobi missions as a penalty. He then left after Tsunade's last orders. Sakura was left unsure what her master would have as a penalty for her.

"Forgive me for my inappropriate actions. I will accept whatever punishment that you believe I deserve."

She waited for her master to respond for about a minute, but there was no response. She was now more nervous.  
She didn't know what to say or how to make up for her mistake.

"Is there anything that you want me to do, Tsunade-sama?"

Her master was still looking at the window, then she answered

"No. I am just disappointed with you. That is all." Tsuande answered in a mores softer tone.

Tsunade mounted her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on to her clasped hands. Her face was now less stern from the moment they came in. She stared at her young apprentice as she thought hard of what good decision to make.

"What you did was against the rules, yes. However, Kakashi, Sai and Naruto was able to accomplish the mission through your help without you knowing it. I believe it's fair enough not to suspend you at all. A fair payback, so to speak." Tsunade replied.

_"You mean being used as a bait!"_ Sakura bitterly thought. She didn't respond as she remembered her friends' betrayal.

_"_Well, if you don't have any more questions you can leave now before I change my mind."

"Yes, yes Tsunade-sama. Thank you and Goodbye." She answered and hurriedly darted off the room.

She made a huge sigh as she closed the door.  
Her thoughts now led to Neji as she walked her way out of the building. She was hell worried how his uncle might do to him. She tried to brush off every unpleasant thought that might happen to him. For now, hope was all she could hold on to. She sighed again feeling helpless. Then suddenly, an idea came to her mind.

_"For now, I need a good and relaxing bath." _She smiled feeling silly, and walked home.

* * *

He was now standing in front of his uncle's house. With his hands, he wiped his cold sweat from his forehead. Being in the place after a whole month of running and hiding made him anxious of the uncertainties that are bound to happen.

The house had several rooms, all of which were spacious enough for meetings and gatherings and training's. But there was only one room that his uncle spends most of the time. He was already standing in front of his uncle's favored room. He could feel his chest pounded at fast heartbeat. He made a big sigh and slid the door open. The walls were lightly painted which created a light atmosphere. It had no other furniture except for a coffee table and a wooden closet at the far end. Right across the room is another door that leads to a garden with lovely flowers of various colors, and a small koi pond with a bamboo fountain.

His eyes wandered around in this familiar room until he saw him seated on the floor at the front side of the room. Though Hiashi's eyes were closed, he was aware of his nephew's presence.

"Come in, Neji."

Neji walked in concealing his nervousness. He stopped just a few steps away from his uncle and knelt on one knee and bowed down his head.

"Please, sit."

Without a word, Neji obeyed. Despite of his anxiety of what may happen, he still remained his composure in front of the Hyuga clan's leader.

"Have you already reconsidered?" Hiashi asked straight to the point. He was known for being straight forward at that was how he was now in front of his nephew.

"Forgive me but you might want to consider finding a new successor instead, for I do not have the courage to do what you please."

Hiashi tilted his head on one side and wondered, "And why is that?"

He slowly rose half of his body and sat upright,

"I am aware that I am bound to obey the laws in the shinobi world, and of our clan. But I am willing to break any law that will go against my principles. I cannot marry someone I do not love, and more so allow an unborn child to die." Neji explained. His tone depicting an impression of an unwavering character.

"Hmmm... So are you going to disobey the law even if it meant losing your goals?!"

"Yes."

"Even if it meant to be disowned by the clan?!"

Neji closed his eyes. He winced at the thought of it, but his conviction was strong.

"Even if it costs my life."

Both men paused. No one uttered a word. Neji kept his eyes on the floor. He couldn't look straight at him for he knew his uncle was disappointed at him.

"Even if costs your life, eh?!" Hiashi smiled in amusement.

_"Now what is he smiling about?"_ Neji wondered at the back of his mind.

"It seems like you've already found it."

"What do you mean?" He was now confused of what Hiashi meant.

"Well, without a doubt you are just like Hizashi."

"I don't understand, Hiashi-sama."

"Your father and I are the same in one way or another. We both have a strong personality. Stubborn, headstrong, and fearless. But despite his strong character, he has a weakness which we hadn't known until he offered his life in exchange for mine."

He knew what his uncle meant. Neji, remebered this event in his earlier days where he overheard the elders arguing with his father.

"... and that weakness is love."

Neji slightly jolted. _"Love"_he thought to himself and realized that it was true, at least on his part. His father chose to give up his life for the love of their clan, and for their family.

"But if you think about it, his weakness made him the strongest. Only a brave soul could do that." Hiashi further explained.

Neji on the other hand was speechless. He always thought that Hiashi thought lowly of his father for being a branch member. But after hearing this, he realized that Hiashi looked up to his brother; his father with utmost regard.

"You passed the test, Neji." His uncle genuinely smiled

"What do you mean, Hiashi-sama?" Neji was now confused.

"A leader must sometimes break the laws for the sake of protecting what is dear to them . It's not all about skills and character, but also involves a heart..." Hiashi explained.

Neji blinked a couple of times, unsure of what his uncle really meant.

"The issue about forcefully taking the child from Anya, was a test of how you would act up on it. It was a test of disposition whether or not

"So you mean, there is no truth to any of this?" Neji asked with a tone of disappointment.

"No. All of it is true, except for the abortion part." Hiashi answered.

Neji sighed in relief after hearing this. Even though he felt somewhat stupid for running away and hiding for a month for something such as this, yet still he was relieved.

His uncled moved closer in front of him and tapped his shoulder.

"Neji, you've proven yourself worthy to be the next leader, as my successor, and as your father's son."

He struggled to fight his tears from falling. He didn't expect things would turn out like this. Though he was thankful that he was recognized more than he had ever hoped for. Again, he bowed half of his body and said,

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama! Thank you very much! You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's alright Neji..." Hiashi lifted him up.

"But what about Anya?"

"Aahh... Since I cannot force you to marry her then I'll just have to respect your decision. And you don't have to worry about the child she is bearing, his father doesn't allow a terrible thing happen to her daughter and to his soon-to-be grandchild."

_"Sigh! At least everything's sorted out." _He said to himself, feeling much more relieved.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama."

"It's alright. Now, go..."

He nodded and made his way out to the door, when suddenly Hiashi called out his name,

"Neji!"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Whatever it is that brought change in your life, keep it. You'll go a long way with it."

Neji instantly thought of Sakura and her sweet gentle smile. His world revolved around her that stirred the change in him. In turn, he smiled at his uncle and nodded then gently exited the room.

* * *

She was soaked in the water of her white ceramic tub as she gently scrubbed her body with the foamy lather. Her pink hair was damp and her body was soaked in the water up to her shoulders. The smell of fresh lilac surrounded the bathroom which helped created a relaxing ambiance. Her mind was busy travelling from one thought to another, but no matter how she resisted it, her thoughts always brought her back to Neji. Their future seemed uncertain and she doesn't want to hope that they would end up together, for the chances are too vague. But nevertheless, she hoped all the best for him.

Later, she got out of the tub. She then dried her body and wrapped a bathrobe. She towel-dried her hair in front the mirror but her face was blank and her eyes stared into nowhere, unaware of her reflection in front of her. As soon as she was done, she turned around reaching for the door. As soon as she opened it a certain familiar was standing right in front of her. It was him. A face beautifully sculpted face exuded its masculinity. His long-dark brown hair with bright lilac eyes were attractive enough to make any woman fall for him.

"Neji!" She gasped.

"What are you doing here? And how did you..."

She felt his lips pressed against hers before she could even finish. Soft and wet. Her eyes shut in that one second of passionate bliss.

"Neji?!" She broke off from his kiss.

"How are things back in the compound? Did you talk to the elders or your uncle?" What did they say? And, how were you able to get in her?" Her words stumbled with a lot of questions.

"Reserve the questions later okay? Right now, I just want to spend some 'quality' time with you." He smirked naughtily as he lifted her chin to kiss her again.

This time she didn't hesitate. She let him rule over her. His cupped her face as he forcefully kissed her, forcing his tongue to break through. She in turn parted her lips letting him in, and their tongues were now coiled in pleasure. Their kiss gradually became intense. He pushed her back inside the bathroom, pinning her against the counter. Her arms flung over his shoulders while his hands gripped her waist. Then, he swiftly removed his white buttoned shirt exposing his toned muscles. Her emerald eyes gleamed in delight for she thought his body was undeniably sexy and irresistible. Neji then slowly removed her bathrobe. Her flawless skin was now exposed to his sight. The reflection of her back and of her behind, on the mirror added to his arousal. He then roamed her body with his tongue from her neck down to her mounds. Sakura made soft moans which was music to his ears. He loves it when she moans.

Then he played at her taut nipples with his tongue, one after the other. Sakura's body twitched at it's pleasurable sensation. While he was doing this, his finger reached her down below and made circular motions with her clit. This made her pant catching for breath and gradually making her wet inside. He knew how to turn her on, and he played it just right for her to enjoy it as well. "Aahh..." Sakura was now feverishly hot and unbuckled his pants. She reached for his member that was now, long and stiff. "Haahh..." Neji tilted his head up as he groaned in pleasure. He kissed her again more fierce and intense.

He then grabbed her buns behind and lifted her up on the counter top. They continued kissing and caressing each others backs, while Neji inserted his finger on her intimate part. She arched her back as it sent chills down to her spine. She has lost all her senses and worries as she was drenched in this erotic moment. All she wanted now was for him to devour her. So he gently stroked his member aligned it into her intimate part, rubbing it gently with each other.

Both of them couldn't fight their lustful hunger anymore. Their gaze was now more sinfully sinister which was a result of their insatiable desire. So, Sakura spread her legs to let him in. He thrusted in down to her core which sent a rush of blood through their veins. With every thrust, a seductive moan was released. He looked at the mirror behind his lover and watched their body movements, which added to his trill of the moment. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he made deep thrusts. She alternately whispered his name "Ne...ji..." in between breaths. He kissed her lips passionately in return.

Then she lifted her up and went outside the bathroom.

"Neji?!" Sakura was startled as she held on to him.

He led her on the couch and made her turn around. He slid her hair aside and whispered to her ear.

"Bend over babe..."

She bit her lower lip hearing this, and she bent over without hesitation. He inserted his length right behind her starting with gentle thrusts until they found the need to make his pounding faster. His thrusts were now strong and hard as she pounded her just like a boss. Sakura didn't mind being overheard by neighbors. She knew that she was too loud, moaning in every thrust. But there was no way for her to contain such feeling.

Later, Neji withdrew and layed her on the carpeted floor. He was now on top of her. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She spread her legs wide again and received his length. "Aaaahh..." she moaned louder this time and Neji began the thrusting again. Endurance is one vital characteristic that a shinobi must possess. And for them, their endurance in rigorous missions extended in situations like this. He lifted her other leg upward and leaned it to his body. This made the thrusting deeper than usual. The deeper, the louder was their moan.

They kept their stance for a while. Locked in a sexual frenzy. Both of them felt nearing to the end. He leaned forward with his face only about half an inch distance from hers. He slid both of his palm unto hers and fitted their fingers together. "Kami! I love you Sakura!" He groaned. "I love you too, Neji!" He caught her lips with his' kissing her, trying to suppress their moan, as they both bursted in deep ecstasy.

* * *

The next day, it was her day off. She started the day by doing her laundry when suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Just a second!" she called out, as she walked towards the door. The knob clicked as she turned it to open the door. Her green irises dilated in shock, and made a slight gasp at her unexpected visitor.

It was a man with long-dark brown hair, bright lilac eyes and with a masculine sculpted face. He a light colored robe and a brown haori-long sleeved cloak, over it. His age was around 50's or 60's. She knew who he was. He was Hyuga Hiashi.

"Ohayou! I am looking for Haruno Sakura."

She gulped. "Ohayou! I am Haruno Sakura. Is there anything I can do for you?" She answered casually.

"I am Hinata's father and Neji's uncle..."

She held her breath anticipating his next words.

"I am Hyuga Hiashi and we need to talk."

Her knees literally weakened. His voice was stern and frightful. The need to talk was not a request but an order.

"Alright then, come on in Hiashi-sama. Make yourself comfortable, I'll get some tea for a while."

She ushered him insider her living room. Thankfully she had cleaned the house earlier today as she noticed her visitor was scanning the entire area, unsure if he's using his kekkei genkai byakugan or something. She smiled at and offered him to sit on the couch. As she turned around heading towards the kitchen she squeezed her eyes in anxiety and slightly gritted her teeth,

_"Shit! I am in deep trouble!"_

* * *

**NEW UPDATE:  
**I'm really sorry for the late update of this story. I'm trying my best to finish the next chapter, so please be patient. **  
**  
I'm so stoked! Thank you for the 2K+ views! :)

And that's a wrap with chapter 6.. I never expected that the story would be this lengthy. But nevertheless, I'm still going to continue writing til I get to the finale. So I would like to apologize in advance for a very slow update with the next chapters.

Once again your reviews, faves, follows, and views are sincerely appreciated. Thank you! :)

**NOTE: I do not own Naruto.**

©Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
